A Clear Sky
by fearofsuccess
Summary: Hathaway is finally saved by a woman worthy of him. Sequel to "The One That Got Away" but with a bit more humor and less sappy romance. I thought James deserved some happiness. Took a few liberties with the canon timeline to add some drama.
1. Chapter 1

Laura Hobson was leaving the police station and trying to decide whether to brave the traffic and meet Robbie and James for a drink. They had left quite a while ago, and would already have had a few rounds. If only she knew what kind of mood they were in, it would help her decide if she'd regret joining them.

Looking for her phone in her purse, she almost walked into a woman standing in front of her. "Sorry," she said automatically, then looked up and saw the woman's face. "Penny!" she said warmly, "What are you doing here?"

Penny Larson looked up, her face near tears.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"He's not here. I missed him again. I wore his favorite dress. I thought it would at least get him to look at me, even if he still won't talk to me. But he's gone, and I don't know where to find him."

Laura looked at Penny. She looked stunning in a little blue dress that suited her perfectly, yet her pretty face was full of anxiety and frustration. Who did James think he was, putting a lovely girl like Penny in such a state? Laura decided that she really did want that drink this evening. Given Hathaway's behavior recently, he definitely needed someone to take him in hand. And it would be a shame to waste an opportunity to use that dress to put a man in his place.

"We're talking about Sergeant Hathaway, I presume. It just so happens that I know exactly where he is. In fact, I was just on my way over there to meet him and Robbie. I'll be happy to give you a lift."

As they headed toward Laura's car, Laura said, "You're right about that dress. It will definitely bring a man to his knees. I wish I had one like that in my closet—you never know when it might come in handy."

They got in the car and drove off. Penny's fretful expression had been replaced with a confident smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Lewis sat with his sergeant in the garden of their favorite pub. Lewis was hopeful that another beer might lighten Hathaway's mood. Ever since he had apparently broken up with Penny Larson, Hathaway had been back to his old awkward self. When Penny had left for the US a few months ago to care for her mother during a serious illness, Robbie never would have predicted that he wouldn't see her again. He liked her, and even more, he liked what she had done for Hathaway's general mood. While she was gone, Will McEwan's case had come up, and James had gotten tangled up with the ghosts of his past, and with Zoe Kenneth. Penny didn't return to Oxford until long after James had recovered (well, recovered physically, at least, Robbie thought). Robbie had asked about her once, and James had answered that her mum was in good health again and Penny was back in town, but his tone made it clear that he did not want to talk about her. He never mentioned her again, and Robbie thought it wasn't his business to meddle in his sergeant's love life, no matter how much he wanted to. Although, Robbie thought, if Penny had been in James' life a few weeks ago while they were investigating everyone at Crevecour Hall, she presumably would have kept him from jeopardizing his career by getting involved with a suspect— Robbie was grateful the lad hadn't left the force, but Hathaway definitely needed someone besides himself looking after his best interests. He was getting too old for sergeant-rearing.

He was just about to ask James if he wanted another round, when he looked up and saw Penny Larson herself walking toward them. Her expression was that of a hunter who has her prey in her sights. Her eyes were fixed on Hathaway while she made her way across the grass. Robbie could not help noticing the dress she was wearing, in a cornflower blue color that flattered her eyes and fair skin and a simple style that showed off her slim figure to its best advantage. Robbie glanced up at Hathaway and saw that he had seen her as well, and that the dress seemed to be having the effect that Penny had presumably planned on. While keeping her eyes on Hathaway, she gave Robbie a little wave as she passed by. James desperately gulped down the remainder of his beer and said "How did you find us here?"

Penny gave him a sly smile. "You two are not the only detectives in Oxford." Then she hitched herself up to sit next to James on the stone wall surrounding the garden. She reached over and removed the empty glass from his hand and set it on the table. "Have you had a few?" she asked.

James nodded. "Is that a problem?" he asked, a bit defensively.

"Oh no," Penny said. "In fact, it should make things a bit easier."

"Make what easier?" Hathaway asked warily.

"This," Penny said as she reached over, pulled James toward her and kissed him full on the mouth.

James put his hands up for a second as if to push her away, then surrendered and put his arms around her.

Robbie watched. Perhaps he should get up and go to the bar for another, but he didn't want to miss how this scene ended. Better than television, this was.

The kiss went on for quite some time. From the looks of it, Penny had Hathaway where she wanted him. Whatever had happened between the two of them hadn't changed their attraction to each other, that was for sure. Although, James would have to be dead to not respond to her looking so beautiful and getting to the point in such a direct way. In straight fact, he'd have to admit he was a bit envious of the lad right now. He started thinking about what he would do with his evening alone after Penny led James off to her bed for the night.

Then Penny surprised him. She finally released James, looked into his eyes and spoke in a level voice. "James Hathaway, I love you. I miss you. Come back to me. I love you." Hathaway looked as if he had been shot, his face full of pain. Robbie revised his opinion of Penny's motives. She was certainly hunting Hathaway, but she was going for a bigger trophy than a single night, she was going for the whole man, heart and all. Robbie settled in and hoped they wouldn't notice him. This was going to be interesting.

James finally recovered enough to speak. "Penny, we've been through this. You don't want me. You're better off without me. I told you I've decided it's best for everyone."

Robbie knew what happened when you told women that you knew what was best for them. He marveled that his sergeant hadn't learned that lesson yet, and waited for Penny's response.

"James Hathaway," she began in an impatient voice, "When you left the priesthood behind, did they not tell you that you also had to leave behind that patriarchal, patronizing, crap attitude toward women? The 15th century is over; we're allowed to have our own opinions now." Robbie smiled to himself. This girl was definitely worthy of Hathaway. Then she surprised him again. She put her lips close to Hathaway's ear and said in a low voice, "You'll find the trade-off to be quite worth it." and then kissed him on the neck.

Robbie watched in admiration. Hathaway was in quite a state—it was obvious he had no idea how to respond to her. It was easy to see the battle between his desire to convince her he was right and his more physical desire as it played across his face. Robbie idly wondered if he should get Penny to teach a training course on interrogations...she definitely knew how to keep James off-balance. Although her methods so far would not be quite appropriate for use at the station.

James managed to croak out, "You're not playing fair."

Penny responded as Robbie anticipated she would. "All's fair in love and war."

"Which is this?" James asked, rubbing his head like a confused schoolboy.

"You've not been paying much attention, James. I love you, and I'm willing to fight for you." She leaned over and whispered something in his ear that Robbie couldn't hear. James closed his eyes, and Robbie could see the force of will the younger man was using to keep his composure.

Hathaway visibly pulled himself together and tried again to reason with her. His eyes softened for a moment as he looked her over. "Look how perfect and...and beautiful you are. I'll just break you."

"Perfect and beautiful?" Robbie thought to himself. That was not up to Hathaway's usual level of vocabulary. He wondered how drunk James really was, or was it Penny's presence that had addled his brains? His money would be on the lass in a battle of wits between the two of them today.

Penny smiled at James. "James, you're forgetting that I'm not one of your delicate English roses. I'm American, remember? We come from much hardier stock. You won't break me."

Robbie stifled a laugh. Hathaway was facing long odds indeed that he'd win this battle. He looked up at his sergeant, who looked like a drowning man who had just lost his grip on a rope. Robbie decided that it was time for him to try to move things along. No point in torturing the lad when anyone could see how this would end. Try as he might, James could not hide his love for Penny while he did his best to put her off.

Robbie finally spoke. "Hathaway, look at me."

James looked at him gratefully, assuming that Robbie would save him. "Sorry to disappoint you, lad, " Robbie said to himself, " you'll be thanking me later." Then he spoke up, "Do you love her, James?"

James looked shocked that he was being attacked on both sides, rather than getting the reinforcements he had been expecting. "Th-That's not the issue, sir. It's more complicated than that."

"Don't be daft, man. It is the issue. So tell me, do you love her? And don't lie, the answer is written all over your face."

James nodded slowly then burst out, "But she deserves better. I'm no good for her!"

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but Robbie held up his hand to stop her. He knew how to handle his sergeant. "I know you, and I know a bit about women. Face it, this is the best woman you will ever find in your life. Don't give up on her. Give her a little credit for wanting to put up with you, no, make that a lot of credit. I don't know what the problem is between you, but you'd have to be blind not to see how you two feel about each other."

James started, "But, but..."

Robbie interrupted him by saying gently, " Follow your heart, lad. The rest will sort itself out one way or the other. Now I'm going to ask you again. Do you love her?"

"Desperately," James whispered, then hung his head.

Robbie looked over at Penny, who shot him a look of victory. He nodded at her to take over now.

Penny took Hathaway's face in her hands and looked straight in his eyes. "I love you, James, no matter what stupid thing you think you've done. I love you. I love you. I love you." She kissed him gently after each declaration of love then wrapped her arms around his neck. James returned her embrace, although he still looked near tears. Penny's lips found his again, and James finally gave in. His desire for Penny had definitely won out over his desire to be right.

Robbie watched them carrying on and wondered if it was his police duty to write them a citation.

They finally broke apart. Penny jumped down from the wall and bent down to kiss Robbie on the cheek while giving him a big smile and a look of gratitude. Then she turned and took Hathaway's hand and led him away.

Robbie watched them walk through the gate. He was happy for Hathaway, but was also a bit glad that his own days of being pounced on by beautiful women were over. He wouldn't have lasted half as long as his sergeant had under the same circumstances.

Laura Hobson suddenly appeared with two beers in her hands. "Mind if I join you?"

"You just missed seeing Hathaway captured by his American girl."

"I know." Laura smiled mysteriously. "I couldn't hear the dialogue, but it looked like quite a show."

Robbie looked at her quizzically, then put it all together. " You brought her here, didn't you!"

Laura nodded.

"Aren't we just a pair of meddling old ladies, then!" Robbie observed.

"Speak for yourself," Laura replied. " I prefer to think of myself as Cupid's assistant."

"Well, here's to true love, then." He raised his glass, and they drank.


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up and took a minute to get his bearings. He felt Penny's arms wrapped around him and relaxed into her embrace. He remembered how he had gotten here-Penny showing up at the pub in his favorite dress. He'd near to lost it right then when he saw her looking so gorgeous. He wasn't the only one-he'd noticed that every man in the vicinity had been staring at her. Even old Lewis had given her the eye as she had passed by, not that he could blame him. James had tried to put up a fight, but he knew from the first second that he'd end up here.

On their way back to Penny's flat, he'd vowed that he would talk to her before things got out of hand. He did owe her that—once he told her all his terrible secrets, he was sure she'd agree that she'd be better off without him. His mistake had been making that decision for her instead of letting her do it for herself.

Of course, as soon as they got inside the flat, all his noble thoughts had vanished as he and Penny fell into each other's arms.

Afterward, though, he'd come to his senses and forced himself to do the right thing. He'd made Penny get dressed and told her they had to talk. He was terrified, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself unless he told her the truth. He'd told her about Will and how he had failed him, how he had gotten mixed up with Zoe and how that had ended so terribly for so many people. He told her about Paul, Briony and Lord Mortmaigne and about his behavior with Scarlett, which had been both foolish (she agreed) and a terrible betrayal of Robbie and the force, as well as a betrayal of his love for her.

Every time he had revealed something else, he'd waited for her to say that she was done with him, that he was a terrible person, that she couldn't imagine spending another minute with him. But that never happened. She'd shed tears for him and everyone else who was wronged. She'd looked at him with compassion. She had held him while he cried and told him everything would be fine now. And James had been astounded. He'd tried again to convince her of her mistake in staying with him, but everything he'd said, she had turned around into a reason to love him more.

Then he'd finally told her his oldest secret, the one that he'd been carrying around since childhood.

"Oh, my poor lost boy," she'd said gently. She'd put her arms around him, told him he was safe with her and rocked him while he cried. All those things he'd wanted so long ago.

She'd held him until he had finally felt at peace, then she'd looked at him with love and tenderness.

"James, you're not a terrible person. All I see is a wounded boy who has spent his life trying to protect himself, but at the same time was also trying to protect and help other people. That's not something to be ashamed of, it's something to be proud of. You always act with a kind heart and good intentions." She wiped his tears away. "You're a good man, James Hathaway. If you've made any mistakes, God forgave you long ago. You just didn't forgive yourself. Tell that lost boy that he's home now and safe, safe forever."

Then she held him while he cried silent tears of gratitude and relief. She'd dropped little kisses on his head and face that slowly turned into longer kisses as they'd found their way back to the bedroom.

Now here he was awake and in her arms. His world had changed overnight. She had told him he was safe with her. He realized that's what he'd been missing all his life. He had never quite trusted people who said they loved him. He had assumed that they would either end up hurting him or would leave if they really knew the whole truth about him. Penny hadn't done either, and he knew she never would. The weight of living his whole life in fear and doubt had fallen away. He finally was home and safe. He felt like he was looking up at a clear sky after a lifetime of clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie Lewis stepped into his office the following Monday morning and found his sergeant already there. While exchanging good mornings, Robbie tried to put his finger on what was different about Hathaway. Then he realized that the guarded look that was always in Hathaway's eyes was gone, replaced by self-assurance and an inner peace. He silently congratulated Penny on a job well done. "I can see that you've come to your senses about Miss Larson. For a clever boy, you were a bit slow on that."

"Yes sir. I made the mistake of underestimating her."

Lewis shook his head. "Never underestimate a woman, James. That's a lesson to remember."

"I know, sir. I was temporarily blinded by my patriarchal, patronizing, crap attitude toward women but now I've seen the error of my ways."

Robbie smiled to himself at the memory of Penny getting the best of Hathaway the other night. He walked to his desk and noticed a package sitting on it. "What's this?" he asked Hathaway.

"It's a little thank you from Penny, sir. The thought is from me as well, although you'll be glad I had nothing to do with the gift." He decided not to mention the box he had also dropped off on Laura Hobson's desk.

Robbie opened the box. "Homemade biscuits!" He picked one up, took a bite and smiled. "Oh, Hathaway, a woman that can cook and beat you in a battle of wits-you've met your match, lad. Hold onto that one."

"Yes, sir. I don't intend to let her get away again." He closed his hand around the ring box in his pocket.

In her office, Laura Hobson was opening a box that was topped by a thank you card. She smiled as she removed the contents. It was a dress almost identical to Penny's blue one, the only difference being the color—a deep shade of green that would suit her as well as the blue suited Penny. She put it back in the box (It certainly wasn't something to wear to the office!) and started planning when she would use it.


End file.
